


Bad Day

by Darkdagers



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic had a bad day, good thing Heavy is around to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Medic sat at his desk drinking another beer before slamming it down, rattling the few empty bottles that now rested there. It had been a bad day, in fact it had been even worse than bad, awful was more like it. The whole battle had been a disaster that morning from the beginning to inevitable loss at the end, and the worst part was that it had been his fault.

 

Picking up his beer Medic drained the contents before he set the empty bottle next to the others before hanging his head in his hands. Honestly, he had tried, but it somehow all went wrong. From deploying the uber charge too early, not being fast enough to heal team mates before they were killed resulting in them being irritated at him, to being so close to having a full uber charge only to get snipped or stabbed in the back.

 

Groaning he ran a hand through his hair, messing up his curl and making the rest of his hair stand up in weird directions as he let out a depressed sigh. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened and closed softly. Medic looked up ready to tell them to go away before his eyes rested on Heavy. Medic slumped his shoulders as he waited for the insults to come from the giant like they had come from the rest of the team.

 

The larger man had simple walked over to where some of his doves were sitting, running a finger down their backs as they cooed in delight. Traitors, Medic thought as he watched the Russian.

 

“Bad day.” It was more of a statement than a question. Medic wished he had stashed more beer in the small fridge in his lab.

 

“Ja.” he muttered staring down at his wooden desk.

 

“We will do better tomorrow, da?” Heavy stated, causing Medic to look up from his desk as the man made his way over to him.

 

“I don’t know if I vant to go back out there.” Medic murmured looking back down at the desk, a frown on his face before he felt his chair spin to face the man who had come behind him. Heavy lifted his chin and gave him a soft smile.

 

“Would miss you if you were not fighting by my side.”

 

“There are others who fight better than me.”

 

“Would still rather fight with you.” Heavy whispered as he leaned down closer to him, their lips just inches apart.

 

“Even after today?” Medic whispered intoxicated with Heavy’s closeness.

 

“Da, other team knew you were a threat and aimed to take you out like cowardly babies. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Heavy breathed out before pressing his lips to Medic’s in a sweet kiss.

 

Medic groaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Heavy’s neck as they deepened the kiss and their tongues brushed against each other for a few breathless moments before they separated and gasped for air. Heavy’s blue eyes had darkened with lust and Medic knew that look. The Russia hefted him from the chair placing him on the wooden desk behind them, causing papers and empty bottles to go crashing to the floor as they began to tear off their clothing in a frenzy.

 

Heavy set to work on Medic’s belt who was rushing to unbutton his vest and shirt. He had learned from past experience that if it wasn’t undone, Heavy would just tear it open, flinging buttons throughout the room. The large man easily lifted him up, yanking his pants and underwear off in one go, causing him to shiver as Heavy set him back down on the cool desk top. 

Slipping his shirt off, Medic tossed it on to the ground as Heavy claimed his mouth again, more demanding this time as he ran a large hand down his chest before resting at one of his nipples and began to play with the nub causing Medic to moan in to his lover’s mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Heavy rubbed his own large erection against Medic who groaned even louder as they kissed.

 

Heavy pulled back from his lips and moved down to his neck licking and sucking at the flesh there as he gently bit the flesh causing Medics back to arch.

 

“Bitte!” Medic pleaded.

 

“Lube?” Heavy rumbled against him as him, as he trailed his tongue down to Medic’s chest as he stopped and lavished the other nipple, Medic tried to think through the haze of pleasure.

“Second drawer.” He gasped out. There was a moment as he fell back against the desk on his back breathing hard as he heard the drawer being ripped open and a crack of wood splintering before he felt a wet hot heat engulf his cock causing his hips to jerk up off the desk as he let out a cry.

 

Heavy pulled back and chuckled as he opened the bottle of lube and squirted some in his hand smearing it on his fingers. Medic watched as he opened his legs further and placed his feet on the surface, giving his lover room. Heavy leaned down and ran his tongue up his cock before resting a finger at his entrance. His hole twitched under the finger that teased and rubbed against him before adding pressure a bit until the muscle gave way and the finger slipped in. Heavy gently began stretching his lover moving and twisting his finger. Medic withered on the desk as Heavy stretched him open, quickly slipping in a second finger making him moan wantonly. 

A jab of those fingers to his prostate had his eyes flying open and a cry of pleasure from his lips as heat and want ran up his spine causing him to shiver and moan for more. Heavy continued to jab his sweet spot until Medic began to beg for more.

 

“Heavy please.” He panted out as he raised himself on his elbows to look at his beloved, eyes pleading.

 

Heavy removed his fingers and slicked up his cock as Medic watched. He wrapped his arms around Heavy’s neck as the Russian leaned forward a bit and lined up his cock to his entrance. When the larger man began to push against him and slide inside he didn’t stop until he was flush against his pelvis. Medic trembled as he buried his face in Heavy’s shoulder as he tried to relax against the large intrusion, his lover stroked his sides and murmured at him lovingly in Russian as he relaxed and grew accustom to it.

 

Wrapping his legs around Heavy, Medic began to grind against him, encouraging him to move. The pace was slow at first as Heavy pulled out and pushed himself back in slowly a few times before he began to pick up speed. Medic’s moans filled the infirmary as Heavy’s thrust became more instant, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. Medic rubbed his erection in between their bellies, the added friction sending him closer to the edge.

 

The Russian shifted their position a bit and Medic nearly screamed in pleasure as Heavy hit his prostate continuously. One hard thrust and Medic came, arching his back, mouth open in a silent scream of bliss as his toes curled. Heavy groaned and continued to thrust into him a few more times before reaching his own completion, the warmth filling his ass. 

They both panted, not moving as they slowly came back to the real world. A soft kiss to Medic’s lips brought him back from his orgasmic haze, Heavy smiling down at him before pressing his lips to his once more before slipping out of him and picked up one of their boxers to clean them off with. Medic sat up from the desk as he watched his lover pick up their discarded clothing and tossed it onto the desk chair before he came back to face him.

 

Heavy cupped his face gently and kissed him softly before deepening the kiss the tongues gently entwining, the kiss was warm and full of love. Medic could have stayed like that forever but too soon they pulled back and Heavy rested his forehead against his own, only now realizing his glasses had been knocked off during their activity.

 

“Feel better?” Heavy asked running his hand down his back in a comforting gesture.

 

“Ja.” Medic hummed happily as he draped his arms over Heavy’s shoulders.

 

“No more baby crying about today, we do better tomorrow and crush tiny BLU team.” Heavy said as he rubbed his nose against Medic’s.

 

“I may need some more convincing.” Medic said slyly as he smirked at his lover.

 

“Let us go to the bedroom, will make less of a mess.” Heavy said with a laugh as he picked up his lover from the desk and carried him.

 

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all if he got this much attention from his lover. It was almost worth the awful day he had to put up with, to be held and cherished as he was carried in his lover’s arms. He snuggled against Heavy’s chest and smiled to himself, it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
